oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tourist Trap
Details *level 20 *the ability to defeat a level 47 enemy. |items = (All these items can be bought from Shantay at the Shantay Pass but the bronze bar is only in stocked if a player sells it. Thus it is recommended to buy it at the Grand Exchange. The lunar spell humidify is also recommended to help refill waterskins, but is not required.) *Desert shirt *desert robe bottom (Note: You cannot use the black robes created during Shadow of the Storm quest) *desert boots *full waterskins, 3-4 (maybe more) *a knife *a Shantay desert pass *a bronze bar (take one or two extras, since you can fail and lose it) *a hammer *about 30-50 feathers *200 coins. |kills = *Mercenary Captain (level 47) }} Walkthrough Getting started After starting by talking to Irena, unequip all of your metal armour and put on your desert robes. Since you're in the hot part of the desert, your character will grow thirsty and take a drink of water as time passes. Desert robes will make your water last longer, and you can refill your waterskins by cutting cacti found around the desert with a knife. From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints. Follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Speak to one of the mercenaries and offer them five gold coins as a bribe (so they will not bundle you up and place you in a random spot in the desert and take your water skins). To enter the camp, you have to kill the Mercenary Captain to get the key to the gate. Search the gate and use the "watch" option on the captain, then talk to him. Compliment him and agree to do him favours but when he asks you to kill Al Zaba Bhasim SAY NO and then insult him. This will start a fight. Your character should automatically pick up the key, thus granting you access to the camp. Getting into the mine If you equipped any armour or weapons for the fight, take them off again before entering the camp. You should only be wearing your desert robes, otherwise you will be caught and thrown in jail. Once you have entered the mining camp, go to the second floor of the white building to the left and '''search' the table to the west. Take the jail key, this will save you time if you get caught by the guards while trying to find the male slave; Simply use the key on the jail door if this happens.'' Once inside, talk to one of the male slaves, near the double doors that lead to the mine. He will tell you that he's planning on making an escape. He does not look any different from other slaves. It is very likely that guards will throw you in jail for talking to slaves. Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his Slave robes for your Desert robes. If you get caught (and didn't grab the jail key), just climb out of the window of the jail. Then climb over the rocks and up the cliff (the large flat rock). Cross the cliff and climb down on the other side. Then you can walk back in through the gate. If you no longer have the gate key, taunt the captain in the same way as before to get new keys. Sometimes the guards will take the jail key away. While wearing the slave robes, go to the north-east area of the camp, where there are some large doors. Open them and head down into the mine. Follow the path north, west and south until you come to a guarded door. The guards won't let you pass, but one of them will want a pineapple. He specifically wants a Tenti pineapple, so don't bother bringing a regular pineapple. To get the pineapple he wants, you'll need to go to the Bedabin Camp to the west and talk to Al Shabim (he's in the large tent to the south of the pond). He agrees to give you the pineapple, but only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden in a chest back at the mining camp. Agree and he will give you a key to the chest and you can head back. The plans Before re-entering the mining camp, remove all weapons and armour. Go back inside the main walls and enter the building just inside. Climb up some stairs to where Captain Siad is sitting. Search his bookcases to learn he has an interest in sailing. After that, talk to him and select "I want to have a chat". Then direct it to sailing. He will get distracted. When he is distracted go open the chest to get the plans. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. He'll give you permission to use the anvil nearby. Enter the tent to the north and use your bronze bars with the anvil to create some dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. You may fail and lose your bronze bar. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. (you can drop all your pineapples to collect more but the guard later on will take all pineapples that you carry) An alternative is telling him that the slaves escaped and then use the key with the chest. Captain Siad will catch you, but it will not be taken away. (Note: At this point you can create your own darts.) Finding Ana Before re-entering the mining camp, take off any weapons (including the darts you just received) or armour and put on the slave robes. Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He'll now let you inside. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Nearby you can pick up a barrel that you'll need later. Then get into the cart and ride it to the other side. Once there, go down the pathway second from the west and you'll find Ana. She'll be upset about her current situation, but when you talk about escape, she'll be a bit hesitant. Right click the barrel and stuff her into it to get Ana in a barrel added to your inventory, and head back to the mine cart. There are several talk options with Ana that will annoy the guards. For instance, if you talk about the key. You might get thrown into a locked off area of the mine. The guard will let you out if you mine 15 rocks for him. There is a bronze pickaxe in this area. Each rock mined gives 1 mining exp. Do not equip any armour or weapons to make room for the 15 rocks or you will just get thrown back into the locked off area and told to mine 15 more rocks. Important: if you need to drop items to hold the 15 rocks, keep in mind that you will NOT be able to get them back. ' Rescuing Ana Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other side after her. If you drop her any time during the quest before escaping, a guard will notice and you will be thrown into jail and have to rescue her again. Search the barrels around the cart and you'll automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. Walk to the winch bucket, put the barrel on it and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up onto the platform. ''Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Head back to the surface again and go to the winch bucket. Operate it and then search the barrels adjacent to it to retrieve Ana. Do not try to walk out the front gate! Now you need to talk to the cart driver - he will not talk to you until you have placed Ana into the back of the cart - select "Search Cart" and follow the dialogue to put Ana into the cart. In order to get out, tell the Mine cart driver the following phrases: *Nice cart. *One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'. *'One good turn deserves another' *Fired... no, shot perhaps! *In for a penny in for a pound. *Well, you see, it's like this... *Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here! *You can't leave me here, I'll get killed! Search the cart after you've finished all of the dialogue. Select the "yes" option and you'll escape on the back of the cart. '''After you get out of the camp do not teleport or Ana will say you cannot concentrate with me and you will drop her and teleport meaning you will have to repeat the whole process over again. Do not try to get Ana out of the barrel - just head back to Irena and she'll tell you Ana made it home safely and reward you for all your hard work. Good job! Reward * 2 quest points * 4650 experience in your choice of two skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. * Ability to smith darts. * Wrought iron key * Full slave robes Music Unlocked *Lonesome *Arabian *Nomad Trivia *When you ask her her name, you say What's your name. Instead of What's your name? *You can sometimes fall off the mine cart, scrape your head, or bang your knee (doing 3 damage) *Many players thought the sailing book from Captain Siad's bookcase was part of the Sailing skill. Although, this seems to be false as the books are used only in the quest. *After placing "Ana in a barrel" in the mining cart, you have some seconds to examine it and get the text "Ana... in a barrel... in a cart" *When bending the cell windows and climbing out, the wall will slicker from horizontal to vertical, then turn at a 90 degree angle Tourist Trap